


ALLNO: I'll Be There

by phasha18



Series: Shadowhunters: We Believe [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: This is the sequel to A Love Like No Other. It is set during season 2 and 3.Agatha Wayland is trying to help guide her friends through life, without telling them too much of what she has seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll Be There – technically is a continuation of A Love Like No Other, will be based off of Season 2. Each season however many there is will get it's own story

**ALLNO: I'll Be There**

  
**Chapter 01**

  
In the hours after Jace disappearing Agatha and Isabelle sat in the library, Agatha reassuring Isabelle that everything was somehow going to work itself out. Magnus and Alec sat with them, talking and listening to Agatha's reassurance even if Magnus wasn't entirely sure of his sister's powers at times. Clary's mother was finally awake, so Clary was spending time with her and Luke while also still searching for Jace. Less than forty-eight hours later and Agatha was laying in her room reading and thinking of what she could possibly do to track Jace.

“Is there anything you can do?” Jocelyn questioned, as she and Clary stood in Agatha's room, they had stopped by on the way to the kitchen.

“Exactly what have you heard about me?” Agatha asked Jocelyn as she looked to Clary to find out exactly what she had told her mother.

“Clary could I talk with Agatha a moment alone?” Jocelyn looked to Agatha as she spoke, Clary looked at her mother and then at Agatha before she nodded an walked out to the hallway. Once Jocelyn was certain that Clary wasn't in hearing distance she spoke again. “Agatha, when you were a child you turned up unannounced on Luke's doorstep you must have been about five years old at the time, Luke didn't question why you were there,”

“I remember doing that, I also remember meeting you but not when I was five years old...more like when you and Luke were still members of the Circle...” Agatha told her, remembering when she had been a teenager and somehow went backwards in time to meet her Uncle Luke before he had become a werewolf. “I can't always control my travelling, could definitely not control it as a child,” Agatha continued looking at Jocelyn as she spoke. “There a lot of things I can, can't and won't do all for good reason,”

“Agatha, I do understand that. Is there a way that you can find Jace without alerting Valentine?” Jocelyn queried, Agatha shook her head even though there was something that might do it she didn't want to put her baby brother at risk.

“I'm sorry, but at this point in time I don't know if there is something if anything that I can do. Jace is my baby brother and I'm not doing a damn thing until I'm certain that he won't end up hurt,” Agatha stated calmly before she told Jocelyn to leave her room. When Jocelyn refused Agatha simply closed her eyes for a brief second opening them and moving her hand ever so slightly and pushing Jocelyn out the door.

After Jace had been gone with Valentine for almost a week and Alec had been trying to organise everyone into searching for Jace and was getting very snippy at everyone including Agatha. Alec stormed out of the Institute and made it up to the roof, with Magnus and Agatha following close behind him. Agatha watched as Alec and Magnus fought, they were then called back into the ops center where they were met with the new head of the New York Institute – Clave Representative Aldertree.

“Aggie, Izzy did you know?” Alec whispered, both girls shook their heads. Agatha rested her head on the taller boys shoulder.

'No, Alec come with me – I may be able to find him...' Agatha spoke silently into Alec's head so that no one else would hear her conversation. Agatha had an idea that she didn't know if it would work or not. Alec looked to Agatha and nodded he would talk to her later.

Aldertree decided that he was going to conduct interviews with all of the Shadowhunters within the Institute, Agatha refused to talk to him going so far as to talk to Maryse first to see what she could do. Aldertree didn't quite understand the relationship between Agatha and Jace. Aldertree forbid Clary and Jocelyn from leaving the institute.

“Aunt Maryse, I can't talk to him. My relationship with Jace is complicated, you of all people know that,” Agatha was standing talking to Maryse outside her bedroom door. “Jace is my brother, and Alec and I are not about to forget him you need to understand that,”

“Agatha,” before Maryse could her sentence out Agatha had portalled to Magnus, she needed her big brother.

“Magnus, I know how to find Jace...but I can't do it alone and I can't do it with anyone else at the same time, it's hard to explain,” Agatha spoke quickly as she landed in Magnus' lounge room. No sooner had Agatha turned up she realised that Magnus was standing on his balcony doing his Tai-Chi. “Magnus, I'll just make myself at home then. I feel like I'll be thrown out of the institute for what I am anyway,”

Soon enough Alec had arrived and paid no attention to the fact that his best-friend was on Magnus' couch until after he had given his apology speech to the older man. Magnus smiled at him and then glanced inside at his sister who had fallen asleep within seconds of telling him her feelings.

“Agatha, doesn't feel as though she belongs at the institute any-more. She's your best-friend, Jace's sister you know otherwise,” Magnus told him, before he listened to the young shadowhunter tell him all about the feelings that he was having.

“She'll always belong, Magnus she has to know that,” Alec said before long he glanced into the apartment and noticed that Agatha was asleep on the couch. “How long has she been here for?”

“A few hours,” Magnus answered, in the time it had taken him to start his answer he noticed that Agatha in her sleep had disappeared. “And she's gone, I don't know where but she'll be back. Alec look out for her, like she does for you,”

“I always do, she's like my sister,” Alec told him, he wanted to know where Agatha had disappeared too, she couldn't have gone too far.

No sooner had Alec and Magnus finished talking then Agatha had returned from where ever it was that she had disappeared to. Alec found Agatha's arms wrapped around him and her face in his chest. Magnus looked at Agatha and saw the look on her face.

“What is it, Aggie?” Magnus questioned, Agatha shook her head refusing to budge from where she was. “Agatha, what happened?”

“No. I can't!” Agatha all but yelled into Alec's chest, Alec pulled Agatha away from him so that he could see her eyes. “Alexander, I can't not now...not ever...”

“Aggie, look at me. What did you see?” Alec questioned, he wanted to know what his best-friend had seen that terrified her so much. “I can't help you if you don't tell me,”

“No, I can't,” Agatha stood her ground, and the firmer she stood the more her eyes changed. “Just promise me that you won't let anything come to Clary,”

“Agatha what did you see?” Magnus asked again, he needed to know what his little sister had seen. “Alec, go back to the institute. Agatha will be home soon,” Alec refused to leave without Agatha.

“Magnus, I'm not telling. I can't,” Agatha wished that her older brother and best-friend would listen to her.

Around an hour later and Agatha and Alec had returned to the institute, with Agatha refusing to talk about what she had seen when she had disappeared. In the past week she had only been disappearing weeks into the future without actual reason. Isabelle could tell something had happened as soon as she saw the older girl walk into the institute.

“Aggie, Aldertree has been looking for you,” Isabelle said, her arm wrapping around Agatha and Alec at the same time. “You look spooked, what happened?”

“Not now Isabelle,” Alec spoke slightly pushing his younger sister away from them. “She won't even talk to me,” Alec sighed, watching as Agatha pulled away from the pair of them.

“That's not a good sign,” Isabelle muttered, as Agatha walked away from them and was stopped by Raj who took her to see Aldertree. “Especially if she won't talk to you,”

“I know Izzy, trust me I know...Jace is exactly the same,” Alec said as he too walked away from Isabelle and headed towards his room.

Agatha stood impatiently waiting to talk to Aldertree, she really didn't want to be talking to a representative of the Clave especially Aldertree. She believed that he had ulterior motives with being the temporary head of the Institute. The door to Aldertree's office opened and he called Agatha into the room, having her close the door behind her.

“Agatha Wayland,” Aldertree said, looking to the young Shadowhunter as he sat at the desk. Agatha moved her hand slightly making the curtains move.

“Yes, my name is Agatha Wayland. And yes I am Jace Wayland's older sister,” Agatha spoke calmly as she looked at Aldertree.

“Have you gone on any missions with Jace Wayland?” Aldertree questioned, Agatha thought for a moment before she answered him.

“If and when I have it was only at the behest of being called upon by them. I have not as you should know been back at the institute for as long as you would think,” Agatha continued to speak calmly as she looked Aldertree in the eyes.

"How closely related to Mister Wayland are you?" Aldertree queried motioning for Agatha to sit down.

"He's my half-brother. We grew up together until I was thirteen years old." Agatha paused sitting down, was she really about to tell the older man why she had all those years ago. “I know who my father is or rather was, but I can't tell you that...I'm sorry I just can't,"

"Now why is that? Is it true that you are indeed part downworlder?" Aldertree was full of questions for Agatha, none of which she actually wanted to answer but knew that she would have to. "Don't be scared to tell the truth,"

"Yes, I am part downworlder – warlock to be precise,” she took a deep breathe pausing before she continued. “Also, I'm not scared. I'm annoyed," Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes she didn't want her warlock mark to show not now. "You have to understand that there are things that I just can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to it's that I can't. I swore to the silent brothers a long time ago..." Agatha muttered the last part of the sentence before she spoke again.

Aldertree looked at Agatha, trying to decide what to do with the young Shadowhunter before him, he had hoped that she would tell him about Jace. Aldertree had heard rumours about Agatha, and had wanted to see for himself what she was capable of doing. Agatha looked Aldertree up and down, she had a feeling that he was trying to elicit a response from her that would show her warlock nature.

“What else do you want to know?” Agatha stared at Aldertree watching as he stood up to pace the room. “I told you that Jace is my brother,”

“Are you related to Clary and Jocelyn Fairchild?” This was something that Agatha was not expecting, she didn't know how to answer this question and really wished that someone would interrupt them.

Agatha got her wish as they were interrupted by Lydia telling them that the capture of Jace had failed. Agatha stared at Lydia, thankful that she had come to the door when she had. Lydia and Agatha had come to see each other as friends, Agatha going so far as to confide in her. As Aldertree left his office, Lydia pulled Agatha to the side.

“Isabelle told me that Victor had you, he's making it clear that no downworlders are to be in the institute without his authority,” Lydia told her, this Agatha knew and it was what had scared her.

“What does that mean about me? I'm a nephilim, but also a downworlder...I live in both worlds,” Agatha said as they walked the hallway down to the ops centre.

“He's been given strict orders that you were only to be questioned, but are free to come and go. This was at the recommendation from the Silent Brothers,” Lydia told her, looking at Agatha as she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, you have no idea how much that actually means. There are things, a lot of them actually that I can't tell anyone. Not until they happen...I can't change the future...” Agatha spoke quietly as they stopped walking and arrived in the ops centre, Lydia smiled at her and nodded before walking over to one of the screens. 'Jace, please don't do anything stupid,' Agatha muttered under her breath.

“What did Aldertree want?” Alec questioned, as he stood beside her with his arms crossed across his chest.

“To know just how close Jace and I were. I told him enough, Alec I couldn't tell him everything...I don't trust him,” Agatha told him, as soon as the words left her mouth she found Alec's arm around her. “Alec, I don't know what to do,”

“You'll work it out, Aggie. You always do,” Alec smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Iz, said she wants you to hang in her room tonight something about needing a girls night? But I'd rather it was just you and me while we do that thing,”

“Can we just hang in my room? The three of us?” Agatha queried, looking up at Alec and resting her head on his shoulder once again.

“I'll tell Izzy,” Alec told her only he didn't move away from Agatha instead nudging Isabelle with his foot as she was standing a little in front of him and Agatha to the side. “Aggie's room tonight,”


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isabelle what did you do?” Agatha pulled Alec close to her as Aldertree and a few other shadowhunters barged into Magnus' apartment.

**Chapter 02**

  
Alec, Agatha and Isabelle didn't get to do much hanging out in Agatha's room as a briefing was called in the ops room and Agatha had been tasked with keeping Clary under control. Agatha could clearly see the disdain look on Alec's face towards the young girl and she hated it. He had once given her the same look but it had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. They may have been friends forever but there was a small period that they weren't.

“Clary, Alec doesn't mean it. Isabelle and I will always be here for you,” Agatha and Isabelle had walked into Clary's room with Alec standing outside the door waiting for Isabelle.

“You'll always have us, we promise,” Isabelle smiled at Clary before hugging Agatha wishing that her parabatai could go with them.

“Stay safe you pair, I mean it Alexander,” Agatha hissed as she glanced outside the door. “Call me if you need me and I'll be there,” '

“Aggie, I've never seen you use a phone how are they supposed to call you?” Clary questioned, as Isabelle and Alec left the institute.

“Have you ever wondered why Alec, Izzy and Jace all have something that they never take off?” Agatha questioned, as she thought of the leather band that Alec never removed.

“I did, but I thought that it was just something that they had given one another,” Clary answered, looking at Agatha as she came to realise that Agatha had given them each something.

Hours later and Alec and Isabelle were helping Jocelyn to find Clary and Jace after Clary had run off and left the institute. Agatha had told her to run if it was really what she wanted to do, to clear her head. It was what she had wanted to do so many times. Sometimes just sometimes Agatha was a some what questionable influence.

“Alec! No! Let me do it my way,” Agatha barged into Alec's room where Jocelyn and Isabelle were standing over Alec watching him. “Jocelyn what the hell did you do?” Agatha pushed the older woman against the wall.

“Aggie, it was his choice,” Isabelle grabbed hold of Agatha's arm.

“Izzy, that doesn't change a damn thing,” Agatha pulled her arm away from Isabelle and dropped Jocelyn to the ground. “I don't care that your daughter is missing. Jace is my brother, my flesh and blood,” Agatha walked over to Alec and stood above his bed. “Alexander, you are stupid and stubborn and I love you,” watching as Alec's nose started to bleed and he started to convulse. “Jocelyn, this is your fault if my best-friend dies.”

“Alec!” Isabelle collapsed on her older brother and started to cry.

'Magnus we need you now,' Agatha said under her breath and soon her older brother was in the room with her and Isabelle. “Magnus, help me save my best-friend,”

“Darling child, what did they use?” Magnus questioned, before his eyes found their way to the adamas stone. “Dear me,” was all the words that followed.

“I tried to stop them, but it was too late,” Agatha all but cried, she was trying to be strong but seeing her best-friend the way that he was, was not helping her at all. “Izzy, go find Jace. I'll contact you if I can locate him,”

As Isabelle left Agatha and Alec to go looking for Clary and Jace she almost ran straight into Clary who was dripping wet from head to toe. Once Clary had talked with Agatha, Isabelle, Magnus they had come up with a plan and that was to get Alec to Magnus' apartment where he could work better. Agatha sat beside her brother and took hold of Alec's hand sending what energy she could to him.

“Magnus, I have to go. Jace is hurting I can feel it and know that Alec can too,” Agatha glanced at Alec before she kissed the top of his head. “I'll be back soon I promise,” just as Agatha was about to disappear Aldertree turned up at the door and began to insult both Agatha and Magnus. “Magnus look after him,” Agatha rolled her eyes at him and then closed hers and disappeared, it was her one advantage against Aldertree that she could always find a way to use.

“You can't track her,” Magnus said, before all of his attention went back to Alec. Magnus knew that if Agatha wanted to be found she would let them find her and if she didn't they would never be able to.

Agatha landed behind Maia, a werewolf in Luke's pack. Agatha grabbed hold of Maia and pulled her away before she pushed her way towards her baby brother. Jace glanced at his sister before he passed out, with Agatha crouching down in front of him. Jace had collapsed outside of the subway entrance.

“Hold on there baby brother,” Agatha whispered, taking hold of his hand and making everyone step away from her baby brother. “Alexander needs you, I need you,” Agatha kissed the top of his head. “We're leaving now,” she closed her eyes and quickly whisked them away straight to Magnus' apartment.

Agatha had also made it so that Clary and Isabelle were waiting for them at the apartment she couldn't do it on her own. Agatha held tightly onto Jace healing him before she would even let him near Alec. As soon as Agatha was certain that Jace was strong enough she allowed him to go to Alec, it wasn't long before Jace had helped bring Alec back.

“Isabelle what did you do?” Agatha pulled Alec close to her as Aldertree and a few other shadowhunters barged into Magnus' apartment.

“I'm sorry Aggie, I really am,” Isabelle looked at her siblings and then at Clary. “It was the only thing I could do that would let them let Jace close enough to Alec,”

“Izzy, you could have told me what you had done,” Agatha sighed, still holding Alec close to her as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Alec, you need to get your strength back and please promise me that you won't do any more stupid shit,” Agatha kissed the top of his head.

“Promise, and I know you and Magnus never left my side,” Alec mumbled, moving his head backwards to look between Agatha and Magnus. Alec then watched as Jace was lead out of Magnus' apartment glancing behind him to see the look of sadness in his sisters eyes.

“Isabelle, and you, you promise me that too please,” Agatha told her young parabatai as she stood up and went over to her and hugged her before looking at Clary. “Clary, we have Jace back and please trust me when I say that Jace is yours,”

A week later and a demon had infiltrated the institute and was taking random possession of the Nephilim that lived there. One by one the demon possessed Raj and Alec – while possessing Alec he had gone for Clary's mother and murdered her. Clary and Agatha had found Alec in the hallway outside of Clary's bedroom. Agatha grabbed hold of Clary and pulled the young girl close to her as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Clary, it's okay,” Agatha soothed, using a little of her magic to calm her down as she glanced at Alec who was still leaning against the wall on the floor. “Alexander, I love you and I know it wasn't your fault,” Agatha didn't stop hugging Clary as the magic calmed her slowly.

“My mother is dead,” Clary mumbled, before Agatha healed Alec and then took them both to the ops centre to see what had actually happened. “Nothing will be okay,”

“I'm sorry Clary,” Alec stood beside her as they watched in horror what he had done to Jocelyn. Clary refused to talk to him, instead walking away from him and towards the training room where the three of them were faced with Isabelle who had become possessed by the demon.

“Isabelle?” Agatha questioned moving out of the way quickly as her parabatai moved to strike at her. Clary and Alec armed themselves with Alec reminding both girls that it was still his sister. “Isabelle I know you're in there,” Agatha said as she watched her pin Alec to the ground and heard her tell him that she was sick of being the second best child.

Within seconds Clary had stabbed Isabelle in the shoulder and sent the demon back to hell and was watching as Agatha and Alec sat on the ground with Isabelle as Simon entered the institute. Simon saw the look on Clary's face and quickly went to console his best-friend as Jace entered the room. Agatha looked up and saw her baby-brother.

“Isabelle,” Agatha kissed the top of her head before she stood up and walked over to Jace, leaving Alec to sit on the floor with his sister. “Jace,” Agatha hugged him tightly before they walked from the training room and headed for Jace's bedroom.

“What happened while I was gone?” Jace questioned as they sat in his room, she wasn't prepared to let him out of her sight again.

“A lot of things,” Agatha told him, before showing him everything that he had missed. “Jace, I can't let any more happen to you,”

“Aggie, you have to let me get myself out of trouble,” Jace told her, even though he had always called upon his older sister when any of them needed help.

“Well if your subconscious would stop calling me, then I would,” Agatha answered poking her tongue out at him. “Now tell me how did things go in the City of Bones?”

“Aldertree questioned where my loyalties lay. Aggie I couldn't,” Jace knew that he could trust his sister, she was the only person that he could at times. He wasn't sure that he could tell Alec and Isabelle what had happened. “Valentine has the Soul Sword...”

“Jace...no...” what Agatha had seen, was coming true and she couldn't let Jace know that it was scaring her but it was too late.

Alec was walking past Jace's room after having taken Isabelle to the infirmary with the young Shadowhunter protesting the entire time. Isabelle hadn't wanted to go the infirmary – only wanting to go straight to bed.

“Aggie?” Alec entered Jace's room seeing that Agatha was starting to look distraught. “What is it?” Alec and Jace both moved quickly to Agatha's side.

“I...I can't...you know that I can't...” Agatha muttered looking between both boys.

“Aggie? You're scaring me,” Alec forced her to look him in the eyes. “Aggie, you know that you can trust me,”

“I know...but I saw things and those things are terrifying,” Agatha told them both, pausing as she took a deep breath and looked at Jace urging him to tell Alec what he had just told her.

“Valentine has the Soul Sword,” Jace told him his eyes not leaving Agatha.

“All those times that I disappear, I see things and some of those things they terrify me now,” Agatha told both boys taking a deep breath as she looked them both in the eyes.

“Aggie, did you see something to do with the soul sword?” Alec questioned as Jace wrapped his arms around his older sister tightly.

“It will be okay, it has to be,” Jace told her as calmly as he could, not liking seeing his sister as terrified as what she was.

“Jace, little brother, not even I'm sure that is true,” Agatha looked up as Clary and Simon walked past Jace's room stopping briefly before Agatha stood up. “You two stay here, I'm going to go see Clary,” she wasn't calm but she needed to see Clary.

Clary had at this point continued walking and was part way down the hallway as Agatha caught up to her grabbing her by the arm. Simon beside Clary went to grab Agatha's hand but was stopped by Agatha who shook her head. As soon as Clary turned around to face Agatha, the older girl could see it in her eyes that all she wanted was her mother and that not even Simon was helping her.

“Clary, dear child,” Agatha sighed, wrapping her arms around the young girl. “It will be okay, I promise,”

“You don't know that,” Simon told Agatha, he was certain that the older girl couldn't see into the future even after everything that he had seen her do.

“I trust Agatha with my life,” Alec said from the doorway of Jace's room. “You should too, you never know when you may need her,”

“Clary, go lie down and please don't do anything stupid,” Agatha told her quietly having a strong feeling that what she was saying to her would not make any difference for what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

  
Clary walked away from Agatha with Simon in tow, while Agatha sat down briefly in the middle of the hallway before she stood up and slowly made her way back into Jace and Alec. Mere hours later and Alec was found on the roof by Agatha and Jace, blaming himself for everything that was happening to everyone. Jace watched as Alec jumped from the roof of the Institute and was quickly followed by Agatha.

“Alec, wait up,” Agatha quickly caught up with Alec grabbing hold of his arm. “Come with me,” Agatha and Alec spent the night at the park firing arrows. “It's not your fault,”

“It is, I couldn't save him,” Alec was putting himself down and Jace didn't know what to do about it.

“I know you feel that way, and trust me I do too. But Jace is my little brother and he's stubborn like you,”

The next morning and Clary and Simon had discussed with Magnus the possibility of bringing Clary's mother back from the dead. Clary found one Warlock who was willing to do just that at a price that Clary would have to pay.

Alec stood with Magnus on the balcony of Magnus' apartment while Agatha watched from the inside. She wanted to keep an eye on her best-friend, she wanted to make sure that both he and Jace were okay. Alec was telling Magnus that he felt like it was all his fault what had happened, while Magnus was telling him that it wasn't his fault at all.

Clary went with Alec to Doctor Iris Rouse who was practising black magic which was something that both Agatha and Magnus frowned upon. As Clary and Alec went to Iris who made Clary do a blood oath that she would call on at any time.

“Clary, Alec?” Agatha called as they arrived at Iris' house, she, Isabelle and Jace had gone there to find them. “Isabelle stay with me, Jace find Clary,”

“Always,” Isabelle gripped her hand tightly and smiled at her before they separated and found Alec being thrown around by Iris.

“Iris, stop,” Agatha waved her hand to see if it would stop her it was then that she noticed Madzie. “Hi Madzie,”

“Hi Aggie,” Madzie was quiet when she noticed her and smiled before Iris scooped her up still not stopping from her attack on Alec.

“Alec, are you okay?” Isabelle questioned as she watched Agatha's fingers start to spark and she pushed Iris up against the wall.

“Where's Clary?” Agatha questioned looking at Alec and then glancing at Isabelle. “Where is she?” Agatha said it again as Iris just smiled at her. “Look Iris, I don't have time for your bull-shit you have no idea what I am,”

Iris pushed Agatha away and opened up a portal before she disappeared. Alec, Isabelle and Agatha found Jace and Clary in the basement before Agatha decided that she needed to disappear to find her Uncle. Agatha knew where he would be and in what shape he would be.

“Aggie, Aldertree is treating me as a first year grunt, because of Valentine,” Jace had found Agatha in the library again. “He's talking of throwing me out,”

“If he does, who cares? You can stay with me you know that,” Agatha sighed, spinning around to face him while being careful to not drop the cup of coffee that she was holding.

Days later and they were talking with in the library about the Soul Sword and Valentine having it. Jace was adamant that his sister not touch it under any circumstances. They were also talking about Clary and Isabelle having gone to the Iron Sisters Citadel to talk with them.

“Aggie, the soul sword could kill you!” Jace looked to his older sister as he spoke, he knew the dangers and she did too.

“Only in the wrong hands..little brother remember I still have Nephilim, Shadowhunter blood. Tessa once told me that it caused her excruciating pain a long time ago but she survived,” Agatha explained looking away from Jace as she spoke. “I can never see inside the Iron Sister's citadel because of my impure blood,”

“How do you?” Isabelle started to say before she was cut off. She knew that Agatha had felt what had happened to her when they were there.

“About the impurity test, I was told about it by my mother. It's why I can never visit my grandmother or aunt,” Agatha replied, her mother – Luke's older sister had told her all about it when she was teenager. “Jace, if you need somewhere to stay you can go to my old apartment or to Magnus,” she laughed as she said the last part especially upon seeing the look on Alec's face as she said it.

“Izzy, what have you done?” Agatha questioned, she had heard from one Iron Sister's what had happened during the impurity test.

“Nothing...” Isabelle stated calmly though Agatha could see through the lie.

“Isabelle, I love you but please you have to tell me what stupid thing you did this time,” Agatha sighed, Isabelle shook her head and walked from the room. She couldn't let them know what it was that she had done. “Come walk with me please,” Agatha held out her hand for Isabelle to take – it wasn't such a walk more like a disappear for a few minutes. “Now will you please tell me,”

“Aldertree...he gave me yin-fen,” Isabelle mumbled almost incoherently to her parabatai, Agatha sighed and pulled her close.

“Izzy, you know you can always ask me,” Agatha hugged her before kissing the side of her head and sending them back to the the others.

Isabelle's addiction to Yin-Fen started to get the better of her and she decided that she needed to seek out the source. Unbeknownst her, Agatha had been tracking her to make sure that she didn't get into too much trouble but there was only so much that she could do without alerting her. Agatha had also been trying to get a handle on her random disappearances that she really wasn't liking.

Not long after and Maryse and Max had returned from Idris for Max's rune ceremony. Max was a little excited to see Agatha after all the presents that she had sent him while he was back in Idris. Max chose to stay close to Agatha during the party for whatever reason was being implanted in his head. Alec smiled seeing Max following Agatha like a small puppy. At the party at Magnus' strange things were a foot – the Shadowhunters were hallucinating. Alec was ready to commit suicide by falling from the ledge of the roof of Magnus' building.

“Jace isn't my brother, mom says your not even part of the family,” Max was adamant that Jace wasn't one of them. Agatha grabbed hold of Max's hand, breaking the hold on him.

“Max, look at me, look at my eyes and then at Magnus',” Agatha said making her eyes flash to their cat-like state in front of her littlest brother.

“Aggie, I need you now,” Jace called out to his sister as he looked at Maryse's body on the floor he had just attacked her because he had imagined seeing her attack him.

“Magnus, what the hell is going on?” Agatha questioned, before the two of them put up a spell to stop everyone from leaving. “Max, don't let go of my hand please,”

“Alec, take my hand,” Clary held her hand out for the older Shadowhunter to take her hand. Alec wasn't hearing what Clary was saying instead he fell backwards, as he fell both Agatha and Magnus used their warlock magic to stop him from falling. “I don't wish you were dead, I don't blame you,” but that's not what Alec heard.

“Clary, stay there,” Agatha crouched down beside Alec and wrapped her arms around him as Maryse, Jace, Isabelle and Simon joined them. Agatha seemed to be the only thing that he was sure of. “Alec, shhh, it's okay look at me,” Magnus and Agatha took a deep breath before Agatha froze her friends. “Magnus do it now,”

Magnus through his wards up again as his book had disappeared. The only people who were frozen were Agatha, Max, Magnus and his very 'special' red cat that was a new arrival. Agatha looked at Magnus and raised her eyebrow before he turned the cat into Iris Rouse. Iris was surprised to see that Agatha and Max hadn't frozen. Magnus questioned her wondering why she had his book and where it had gone and why Valentine wanted it.

Two days later and Alec was barging into Aldertree's office wanting to know where Isabelle was and he had no idea where she had gone. Isabelle was visiting Raphael as she felt safe while she was there, she was also getting her fix on vampire venom which was disappointing Agatha.

“Alec, come with me,” Agatha took Alec by the hand and teleported them both to Magnus' lair. “Magnus we need to talk now,”

“Agatha, Alexander what a surprise,” Magnus was surprised by the appearance of his little sister in his lair.

“Where's Isabelle?” Alec questioned, letting go of Agatha and looking straight at his boyfriend.

“Alec, listen to me, and listen carefully. Aldertree gave Isabelle Yin-Fen,” Agatha took a deep breath knowing that what she was saying to him was hurting him. “I didn't know how to tell you, and I know that was a mistake I do,”

“Agatha! Magnus did you know?” Alec stepped away from Agatha and stared at the two of them. Magnus looked away from him and then back at him reaffirming what Alec feared.

A mere hour later and Jace and Simon were searching the streets for Clary who had been taken to Valentine by Madzie. She was taken by Madzie to Valentine with the promise that Valentine would return her to Iris. Alec was talking to Aldertree about getting more shadowhunters out to find Clary as he did that Madzie and arrived in the Institute and sent him and Agatha flying into the elevator before she sucked the air from the room.

“Madzie! Let us out!” Alec screamed, as he and Agatha hit the door of the elevator to try and get out. “Aggie can you do anything?”

“I'm trying, Alec she shut me out too you have to know that,” Agatha said as she finally opened the door of the elevator and they were freed. “Call Jace, I'm going to find Madzie,”

Agatha and Alec went their separate ways, in doing so Alec was attacked by members of Valentine's new Circle. Agatha was searching the Institute for Madzie, she could feel one of Magnus' portal outside the. She also felt the presence of her uncle and brother arriving. Agatha ran into Magnus as he found Madzie and together they convinced her to tell them what was happening.

“Madzie, sweet pea,” Agatha and Magnus crouched down and flashed their cat-eyes at her. “We're just like you,”

“Agatha we have to get out of here now,” Magnus told her taking both his sister and Madzie by the hand as Agatha created a portal.

**

“My best-friend for the past twenty-three years has been Agatha Wayland, she is a warlock and a nephilim,” Alec was standing on the roof top talking with Aldertree, the older man had no idea of the relationship that was held between Alec and the oldest Wayland. “She would never do anything to hurt me ever,” Alec before listening as Aldertree explained about the love he had lost. “You fell in love with a down-worlder?”

“I did,” Aldertree responded before showing the mark that she had left on him, and proceeded to tell him that they can never be together.

“Do not ever say that, Agatha has been a part of my life for ever. And Magnus has been a part of hers and now mine,” Alec told him as Isabelle turned up on the roof top as they were attacked.

Jace had accidentally activated the soul sword which Valentine then used to kill all the down-worlders within the institute. Clary and Jace didn't understand what had happened to them as Alec walked into the room.

“Where's Aggie and Magnus?” Alec questioned up on seeing the massacred downworlders in the institute.

“I...don't know,” Jace answered, before both Alec and he walked off to try and find his sister and Magnus.

“Jace, it's okay. Madzie told us what Valentine had planned,” Agatha suddenly stood before Alec and Jace, wrapping her arms around Jace tightly before Jace ran off to find Valentine. “Alec,” Agatha found Alec's arms around her and then found Magnus' arms wrapped around both of them.

“I was terrified that I would lose you both,” Alec found himself resting his head on top of theirs before Agatha stepped back and nodded at him.


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing ugly about you, I love you all of you,” Alec said as Agatha moved slightly away but found herself in the middle of his hug. “That includes you Aggie,”

**Chapter 04**

  
Alec and Agatha found Jace sitting on the floor of the institute, where Jace told them that Clary wasn't his sister and that Agatha had been right. Jace knew that was what she was thinking back when Valentine told them who he was. Agatha wrapped her arms tightly around both of them before the three stood up and went their separate ways.

“Jace, trust me like you always have,” Agatha whispered after him as she and Alec headed to his room to talk about Magnus. “Alec, I'm sorry,”

“I know Aggie,”

The following day, Alec and Agatha were sitting on Isabelle's bed with Agatha pulling her close to her while Alec comforted her and told her that no one knew about what was happening with her. Agatha sat with her keeping her calm as she told Alec that he needed to go as there had been another demon attack. Alec went to visit Magnus to find out what he knew about them. Jace admitted to Clary that he wasn't her brother, neither of them knew how to react to what he was saying. Hours later and Jace had called Alec and Agatha on to roof top.

“Jace?” Agatha questioned, before Alec finished the sentence.

“Are you okay?” Jace didn't answer instead wrapped his arms around both of them almost burying his head in their shoulders.

“Hey,” Agatha rubbed Jace's back as they both realised what he had done. “It's going to b okay, I promise,”

Magnus, Jace and Alec tried to contain Azazel as they believed that he had their sister. “Azazel! Stop!” Agatha screamed waving her hands and forcing him to stop what he was doing and looking at Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus lying on the floor. Agatha had been hiding out of sight with Clary before Clary had face Azazel. Agatha looked between Magnus and Valentine and noticed that something wasn't quite right. “Alec...something isn't right,”

“Not now Aggie,” Alec dismissed Agatha watching as she walked away from him, and towards the library.

Jace helped Clary up and together the two of them walked inside the Institute. The next morning they were faced with Inquisitor Herondale still in the institute due to Valentine being there. Agatha had spent the morning talking to her – she had missed it. She had also gone to 'Valentine' to speak with him.

 _'I know big brother, I'll work something out,'_ Agatha was quite as she spoke before she went back up to the ops room and found Isabelle had returned. “Izzy,” Agatha and Clary wrapped their arms around Isabelle.

“Alec, I'm sorry I just needed time,” Isabelle said before she walked away from him as he didn't want Sebastian Verlac – a new arrival at the institute who had been helping her – to help.

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke to Alec before Agatha turned up to stop Alec from beating him to a pulp.

“Alec, it's Magnus look in his eyes,” Agatha told him, before Alec pulled her out of the room and then slammed the door shut behind them. Agatha walked to the library while Alec ran into Jace who had been training with Clary in the court-yard.

“Go find Aggie, tell her exactly what you told me, she'll know what to do,” Jace told Alec, he wanted his sister to help their best-friend he knew exactly what he needed.

“How will Aggie know?” Alec questioned, even though he knew deep down that Agatha knew everything she could possibly know. “Also she's in the library,” Alec told him before she was face to face with both of them.

“Yes, boys? You believe me now?” Agatha questioned, running a hand over her face before they decided to walk down to the lower levels of the Institute. “Jace...you need to go find Magnus now,”

“Inquisitor Herondale, stop. That's Magnus Bane, and I can prove it,” Agatha said, she knew that once the older lady saw the birthmark that she and her brother shared. “Tell me, how old was I when you first met me?”

“You were three years old, it was the same day that you met Alexander,” Magnus said as Imogen insisted that he be gagged.

“Grandmother, stop please. He's telling the truth. I was three years old and I wanted a big brother and was teleported straight to Magnus,” Agatha told her, pulling the sleeve of her jacket down to reveal an angel shaped birthmark on her shoulder. “Jace has the same one...” Agatha muttered the last part as Valentine and Jace appeared behind the glass wall. “Grandmother, please!”

'You were right Alec,' Jace told his parabatai who ran straight back into the room and grabbed hold of Imogen's hand and the older lady walked out to Valentine and Jace in holographic form. Imogen listened to Valentine talking about Jace being her grandson.

Alec, Sebastian, Clary and Agatha walked Valentine to Magnus' apartment and then stayed out of sight while Valentine walked into the apartment and the door was shut behind them. Agatha and Alec watched the interactions of Sebastian and Clary.

“Jace, she's our grandmother, the reason that I've never fully been thrown from the institute,” Agatha wrapped her arms tightly around Jace and kissed his cheek holding him close.

“You knew?” Jace turned to face his sister and looked her in the eyes. “Why didn't you tell me, and don't give me the bullshit about making promises and shit,”

“Jace...I didn't know how to tell you. She didn't know, not until Valentine told her,” Agatha took a deep breath and returned the kiss on her cheek. “I told you I would always, always look after you,”

“I know,” Jace looked at her and then at Inquisitor Herondale who was looking between both of her grandchildren.

The following day a down-worlder had been found mutilated outside the Hunters Moon. Imogen had requested that Luke be brought into the Institute. Imogen had also announced that Jace would be taking over as head of the Institute once she returned to Idris.

“Magnus, its not his fault. You can blame my grandmother. But please don't blame Alec,” Agatha sighed as she walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. “He loves you,” Agatha had followed Alec to the apartment and wondered why Alec hadn't just asked for a strand of her own hair. “Magnus,”

“Agatha, you're one of them,” Magnus said almost instantly regretting what he had said. “But you're also a part of me,” Magnus pulled her closer to him.

“Magnus I didn't know he was going to do it to you,” Agatha told him, before she told him that she had to return to the Institute as she realised something was going on. Agatha closed her eyes and sent herself there in time to hear what Imogen was suggesting. “Grandmother, you are not chipping me or Magnus, you always know where I am and you always have,” Agatha insisted, she couldn't let herself or Magnus be tagged it wasn't right. “Jace, Alec please don't let her do it,”

“Inquisitor Herondale, Agatha always lets us know where she is and what she's doing. Maybe not by Shadowhunter ways,” Alec said almost instantly regretting what he had said. “She will never let harm come to anyone,”

“Grandmother, please – I told you exactly what I was doing and when it was happening, you knew what I was from day one,” Agatha looked Imogen in the eyes as she spoke before she turned away from her and started to walk away. “If you want me I'll be at Magnus', its where I feel the safest,”

“Agatha, I have no plans on ever putting a chip inside of you,” Imogen put her hand on Agatha's shoulder and pulled the young Shadowhunter towards her. “You are my granddaughter,”

“Then why is Raj and some of the other Nephilim so intent on putting a chip inside me,” Agatha questioned as Alec and Jace stepped away from her as did Imogen, knowing that Agatha going a little fiery when she was annoyed.

“Aggie, take a deep breath,” Jace stepped forward again, he knew his sister. “Aggie, it's okay,” he stepped closer to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Jace, you don't know that,” Agatha told him, taking a deep breath as she looked at him and and then back at Imogen. “And either do you,” Agatha retorted, before her eyes rested on Imogen. “Grandmother, please,” Agatha said it again as Jace wrapped his arms around her tighter.

A mere hour later and Clary was standing in front of Jace when Maia was walked into the institute after being blamed for the death of a shadowhunter. Clary heard what Jace had done to her and was close to slapping him before Agatha took her hand and sent a purple spark to her finger tip. Clary looked at her and then at Imogen.

“Clary, it isn't worth it,” Agatha told her calmly as she looked between the women and then at her brother. “Jace,” Clary walked away from them watching as Maia was taken to the lower levels of the institute.

“Aggie, what do I do?” Jace questioned, running a hand over his face and then through his hair as they walked away from their grandmother after being told that she was returning to Idris.

“You know what you need to do,” Agatha told him, and motioned towards Alec who was standing in the ops room talking to Isabelle.

A week later and Alec was in charge of the Institute at the request of Jace who had decided that he was better at being a soldier rather than a leader. Alec was a leader and had knew ideas of how to bring them together. Alec had decided that they needed to unite the down-world and the nephilim. He also sent Clary and Jace on a mission to the Seelie Court to talk to the Seelie Queen. Not knowing that Simon had tagged along, while Agatha sat alone in the library tracking her families moves.

 _'Alec, something's wrong...I can feel it, I don't know what it is,'_ Agatha told him, as she searched for what was happening in the Institute and for that she needed total silence. _'Aunt Maryse, interrupt Luke, please,'_ It was no use, neither of them was listening to her so she had to reach further. _'Uncle Luke! Stop you do this and it will all end badly please trust me,'_

“Agatha?” Alec picked up his phone and looked at it seeing a barrage of text messages.

“Alec, some one is trying to do something to the institute,” Agatha arrived in the meeting room as Sebastian was pulling Alec aside. “Alec?”

“Come with me Aggie, Sebastian,” Alec motioned for her to follow him and then three of them walked down to where Valentine was being held. The three of them found Luke standing over Valentine.

“Luke,”

Was all Agatha said before she turned away from him and let Alec and Sebastian put the handcuffs on him before they started to question him. Agatha felt Jace and Clary returning and felt something off between the two of them so she went to investigate.

“Jace? Clary?” Agatha questioned, both of them not answering her so Agatha did the only thing she could think of and grabbed hold of Jace's arm. “Jace?”

“Not now Aggie,” Jace muttered pulling his arm away from her.

“When you're ready to talk come find me,” Agatha sighed, sending herself to Magnus' where she always went when she needed somewhere to hide.

Days later and Alec had organised for Valentine to be sent to Idris. Sending Isabelle and Jace to take him there, Agatha was still visiting with Magnus she needed to stay with him whether he wanted her to or not.

“Magnus,” Agatha wrapped her arms around her brother as Alec arrived. “Alec, sit your ass down”

“When I was in Valentine's body I was tortured...it brought back memories I had buried,” Magnus told Alec, it was something that Agatha knew about him but Alec hadn't known.

“There is nothing ugly about you, I love you all of you,” Alec said as Agatha moved slightly away but found herself in the middle of his hug. “That includes you Aggie,”

“And I love you,” Magnus kissed him wrapping his arms around Alec tightly and then around Agatha.

Soon enough they were in the lower levels of the Institute and Magnus was creating a portal to Idris, to send Isabelle and Jace there. Magnus sent the team there and was left with Agatha and Alec standing on either side of him. At Idris they discovered that Valentine had not made it through with them. The Clave was less than impressed with them for not bringing him to them.

Robert arrived back at the Institute as Envoy to the Clave much like Lydia had mere months earlier. Alec was less than impressed to see his father, after the discovery from their mother that he had been cheating on her. Jace and Clary had ideas of their own to search for Valentine. Agatha kept to her room until Alec raced to her.

“Aggie, it's Jace,” Alec and Isabelle raced to Agatha's bedroom and found her meditating a foot off the ground, their bursting into the bedroom startled her causing her to crash to the floor.

“What about Jace?” Agatha asked from the floor as she looked up at Alec and Isabelle.

“He's in trouble, Idris...that's where dad said that he and Clary went,” Alec spoke quickly to Agatha as Isabelle looked between the two of them.

“Let me guess, you want me to create a portal? And how the hell did they get there any way?” Agatha questioned, raising her eyebrow as she stood up. “Give me a minute to get dressed and then I'll go with Izzy,”

“I need you here,” Alec told her, almost hating that he was splitting up his best-friend and his sister. “You're the only one I trust to do it,”

“Alexander, how did they get to Idris in the first place?” Agatha questioned, she very confused at to how the two of them had gotten there. “Where exactly are they?”

“Father said they were at Lake Lynn,” Alec told her, she was the one person that he trusted quite possibly more than Magnus.

“Stay here, I'll portal Izzy there but then I need to speak with Magnus,” Agatha paused for a second, before she continued to talk. “Tell me how did they get there?”

“I think Clary did something,” Alec answered looking at Agatha as she raised her eyebrow at him. “Created a portal, there was portal shards in one of the libraries,”

“Izzy, go!” Agatha created the portal to Idris, as they had gotten the approval from the Clave to do so. Isabelle nodded and walked through the portal and found herself standing behind Jace.

Moments later and they were receiving word that Isabelle had located Jace and Clary and that they were both safe and on their way to the cabin. Not long later and the three of them had returned to the Institute, Jace and Clary had joined Alec in his office where he admitted to them that the Clave didn't have the Soul Sword. Agatha walked passed stopping briefly outside the door to listen to what Alec had to say to them before she continued and walked up to the roof top where Isabelle was training and arguing with Max.

“Why do I have to do this?” Max questioned defiantly as he looked directly up at his sister and then at Agatha. “Aggie?”

“Hey, don't look at me...I'm on your side kiddo,” Agatha smiled at him and then looked at Isabelle. “Iz, I'm sorry – you know he's ready and I realise that yes he almost died but so did you on your first mission,” Agatha paused taking a deep breath before she continued. “Izzy, I'm sorry,”

Max and Agatha watched as Isabelle stomped off heading towards Alec where she berated her older brother for allowing them to be sending Max on his first mission. Alec rebuffed Isabelle by telling her that when they got their runes the same thing happened with them. He even recounted the first mission that he and Jace went on where they needed Agatha's help.

Meanwhile Luke had received a fire-message from his sister Cleophas telling him that the Clave didn't have the Soul Sword and that it was in Valentine's possession. He arrived at Magnus' apartment and told him as much. Magnus then went to the Institute passing his sister in the process, the look on his face told her everything that she was afraid of.

“I'm sorry Magnus,” Alec told him listening to the man rant before Magnus walked out and straight past Agatha who didn't seem him leave.

Agatha walked into Alec's office and saw that he was sitting by himself, which was strange as she had seen Magnus walk in minutes earlier. She stood before him, grabbing his face and looking in his eyes.

“Alec? What is it, what happened?” Agatha crouched down in front of her best-friend.

“The Clave...they don't have the Soul Sword,” Alec told her, almost regretting the words coming out of his mouth before he found Agatha hugging him. “I told Magnus, he hates me,”

“He could never ever hurt you, and he knows that you wouldn't mean it,” Agatha kept her arms wrapped around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “And even more I know that you wouldn't hurt me,”

“I'm sorry Aggie,” Alec kissed the side of her head before he pushed her away. Agatha took that as her sign to walk away and go to her room.

Around an hour later and Agatha was sitting in her room, at the opposite end of the Institute when she heard Isabelle scream for someone to get a Medic. Agatha jumped up and ran to Isabelle, Isabelle pushed her away, she wanted her but she didn't want her at the same time. Isabelle looked at Agatha, as the medic's came in and picked up her younger brother. While they stood in the infirmary Agatha pulled Isabelle close to her and called her brother, Alec had been calling him to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more of what happened to Max check chapter 6 of "Light Up The Sky"


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

  
Magnus was ignoring all of his calls after paying a visit to the Seelie Queen.

“Magnus, pick up your damn phone, we need to talk now!” Agatha left an angry voice mail on her older brothers phone. “He didn't answer, I'm going over I'll be back soon,” and with that Agatha found herself standing in the middle of Magnus' living room.

“Agatha, what are you doing here?” Magnus questioned, seeing his littler sister standing in the middle of the living room, where Catarina Loss was lying on one of his lounges.

“We need to talk,” Agatha was calm as she talked to Magnus, though her fingers were saying otherwise. When she wanted, she could freeze an entire room.

“Whatever about Agatha?” Magnus knew exactly what his sister wanted to talk to him about.

“Magnus, I can't believe you did this! I'm half nephilim, half warlock,” Agatha was just about yelling at him for what he had done. “What am I supposed to do, I'm not following the Seelie Queen...I'm sorry but I can't,”

“Agatha, don't be like this,” Magnus reached out his hand to his little sister.

“Don't,” Agatha pulled her hand away from Magnus and grabbed Isabelle's. “Talk to me when you realise this was a huge mistake,” Agatha walked away from them and towards the roof her place of solace before disappearing much to the amazement of Madzie who had followed her.

Later that night in the park Agatha could hear Jace's cries for help, though she was in the institute and he was in one of the many parks fighting against Jonathan with Isabelle, Clary and Alec. Alec had asked her to stay in the institute with Max where it was safe. Agatha told Max to stay in her room and she would put the guards up so that no one would get to him.

Agatha sat with Max giving him a little light show like she often gave his older brother. It wasn't long before she could feel that Jace was in pain that he needed her. Agatha stood up almost abruptly and gave Max a kiss on the forehead.

“Max, I know Alec wanted me to stay here with you but Jace needs my help too,” Agatha told him quietly, as she watched him move.

“I know, go help my big brother,” Max told her just as quietly.

“Stay in here, until I come back...I'm putting up some guards on your room,” Agatha told him waving her hands before she smiled at him and disappeared.

Max watched as the guards went up around him. Agatha arrived at the park and ran as fast as she could to where she could sense Jace.

“Jonathan! Step away from Jace!” Isabelle and Agatha had arrived at the same time. “Izzy, don't get too close!” Agatha shouted as her parabatai used her electrum whip against Jonathan.

“Aggie,” Jace gasped as he heard his sister voice he stood up and thrust his seraph blade into Jonathan's back.

The five Shadowhunters watched Jonathan fall into the river below the bridge. Agatha grabbed hold of Jace and wrapped her arms around him, she wasn't going to heal him completely just enough so that he wouldn't pass out. Alec took hold of both Agatha and Jace, before they found Clary and Isabelle's arms also around them.

“Let's go home,” Agatha led the four of them back to the institute taking them all to the infirmary first to get checked out.

“Aggie, how did you know that Jace needed you?” Clary asked, she still hadn't quite figured out how Agatha and Jace's connection worked.

“It's similar to the parabatai bond that Jace and Alec have, only a little stronger. Jace was internally crying out for me but what I heard was actual shouting clear as day,” Agatha told her watching as Clary used the iratze rune on Jace. She knew it would be faster to use magic but they needed the time. “Crap, I have to go take the guards down from Max's room,” as Agatha said it she laughed at the reaction of Clary and Jace kissing.

The following morning Agatha sat cross-legged on the roof of Magnus' apartment where he couldn't sense her however it allowed her to sense everything that was going on in the city. She had managed to cloak herself from most warlock's also. After a while she decided that she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind, the walk ended with her back at the Institute.

“Alec, talk to my brother,” Agatha told him, stopping Isabelle from moving. “Alec, go!”

“I can't do that,” Alec told her, Agatha glared at him and then sent him to her brothers apartment.

“Izzy, we need to do what we can,” she paused when she realised that Jace wasn't at the Institute and either was Clary. “Where's Jace?”

“He and Clary went to Idris, that's where Valentine is going,” Isabelle told her, almost wondering why it had taken her so long to question where they were.

No sooner than the girls had finished talking Magnus and Alec arrived at the institute. Magnus smiled at Agatha who simply glared at him she wasn't impressed with him at all.

“Agatha, my darling little sister I'm going to need your help,” Magnus told Agatha, who nodded she knew that it was coming it would take both of them to close the rift.

“I know,” Agatha nodded as the four of them portalled to the beach where they managed to close the rift.

When they returned to the Institute Alec started to collapse in pain.

“Alexander...are you okay?” Magnus questioned walking towards Alec, but not reaching him before Agatha had grabbed him as both she and Alec felt Jace's life draining.

“It's his parabatai rune,” Isabelle said watching as both Agatha and Alec collapsed on the floor and tears started to fall. “Aggie, go find Jace you need to,” Isabelle said, Agatha shook her head and held tightly to Alec.

“I can't...Jace is gone...” Agatha muttered, Alec shook his head he didn't want to believe it. “I heard him...and then I didn't...”

“I can't feel him Aggie,” Alec mumbled he was in complete shock that his best friend, his brother, his parabatai was gone.

“I can't either,” Agatha said as tears started to roll down her face. “Iz,” Agatha grasped for Isabelle who was now beside her and Alec, as Magnus crouched behind Alec. “He's dead...” Agatha pulled Alec and Isabelle close to her before she realised that Magnus' arms were around her as well.

Less than an hour later and they had found Jace and Clary, Agatha knew something had happened something that had changed the future. Clary had asked for the Angel to bring Jace back from the dead, she could have asked for anything and she chose that. Agatha looked at Clary wondering exactly what she had done, as she knew that Jace had died and so did Alec. When they were back in New York, Agatha had followed Jace outside of the bar that they were partying at and watched as he collapsed on the ground, before racing over to him and grabbing hold of him as he tried not to scream. Jace looked at Agatha wondering what was happening to him that was causing him so much pain.

“Aggie...what's happening?” Jace questioned as his head started to spin with dizziness.

“Come here, I don't know,” Agatha held onto Jace as she tried to no avail to calm the dizziness that he was starting to have.

“Do you think it has something to do with...” Jace started to say, Agatha shrugged only holding him tighter she wasn't about to lose him again. Jace knew that he didn't need to say what happened in Idris as she felt everything - it was one of her quirks being his sister.

“Honestly, it could have...but you can't say anything to Clary not until we know what's happening,” Agatha told him, Jace nodded but quickly stopped and rested his head on her shoulder as the pain and dizziness started to stop. "Shh," Agatha kissed the top of his forehead as they sat on the curb side, Agatha cloaking them as they heard Clary's footsteps and the door opening.

Agatha and Jace sat on the curb, waiting until the pain subsided in his head, his head still resting on her shoulder. Alec and Magnus had long since disappeared, and Agatha had a feeling she knew exactly where he was.

“How much did you feel?” Jace asked her still cloaked as they heard Clary call out his name before she disappeared back inside.

“Every little thing,” Agatha answered, as she scanned him to see what was the cause of all the pain that he was in.

“Don't tell Clary that you know, please?” Jace replied, Agatha nodded and pulled him closer.

Two days later and they were in Alicante for Clary's rune ceremony, both Agatha and Alec confronted Clary over why they both felt Jace disappear. Alec saying that his parabatai rune disappeared, and Agatha that she felt her brother's life drain. Clary walked around Alicante until she found Jace, he was standing in the middle of a grave yard.

“This is as close as I've ever gotten to them, do you think Agatha knows?” Jace asked as he felt Clary stand beside him, he wasn't referring to him dying but rather his father's grave.

“I don't know,” Clary answered, wrapping an arm around him as Agatha arrived and smiled when she saw that he was looking at their fathers grave.

“My mother used to bring me here every summer, she loved our father,” Agatha told him, it was the first time that she had ever vocalised that part to anyone. “And your father loved both of our mothers,” Agatha took both Clary and Jace's hands she wanted to do something but didn't know if it would work. “Would you like to see?”

Jace nodded, as did Clary so Agatha took them to a time that she remembered from when she was around three years old and visiting her father and Celine. Celine had treated her like her own at the time and she knew that the little girl was excited to meet her baby brother.

Days later and Magnus had finally admitted to his sister that things weren't going to be same. Agatha had refused to attend the party welcoming Lorenzo Rey into position as the New High-Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Call my sister,” Magnus started to say but before he could the words completely out Agatha had arrived and called up a protective spell which confused Lorenzo as he had heard of but never seen it before. “Agatha,”

“Aggie!” Madzie was just as excited to see Agatha as she was to see Alec.

“Are you actually challenging my brother?” Agatha questioned looking at the older Warlock before her. “You may be centuries old and have worked with the High Warlock of Spain, but you of all people know better than to try and be the high warlock of another area,” Agatha was furious at what she had heard from Catarina about what Lorenzo was doing. “You may have been voted but you didn't get my vote,”

“Little girl no one speaks to me like that,” Lorenzo stated glaring at Agatha who simply smiled and then disappeared. “Where did she go?”

“Oh that? No one knows,”

“Madzie, he doesn't want to hurt Magnus,” Agatha said reappearing as she took the young warlocks hand. “Do you Lorenzo?”

“Aggie can we go play with Alec?” Madzie looked up at Agatha as she spoke quietly, Agatha smiled nodding at her before taking Alec's hand in her free one.

“Of course we can,” Agatha nodded, and waved her hands and the three of them disappeared before Agatha spoke quietly to Magnus. _'I'm taking Alec and Madzie home, tell Catarina that Madzie is safe,'_

The next morning Alec woke up in Magnus' apartment and were interrupted by Lorenzo turning up and accusing Magnus of being the cause of the nights destructive ley-lines. Lorenzo also made the accusation – though true about the reason of why it had to Magnus. Alec waited until Lorenzo left before he walked from the bathroom, while also accidentally calling Agatha at the same time.

“My father is Asmodeus,” Magnus told him as Agatha arrived at that second causing Alec to look at Agatha. “He is her father in a sense too, it's why she is the way that she is,”

“Alec he is my father also,” were the only words that Agatha was willing to say to her best-friend, and it was all that he knew.

“Aggie,” Alec pulled her to him and then walked over to Magnus and kissed him while they formulated a plan to get into Lorenzo's home.

“I have to go, I'll see you later,” Agatha disappeared again, going back to the library of the institute to do some research.

A few hours later Magnus and Alec had managed to clear/clean the ley-lines using the Institute as a centre. Clary returned to the Institute around 4AM after patrol, finding Jace in the ops room looking over footage from the recent demonic possessions. The following morning after a visit from Simon and Maia about a mysterious symbol on Simon's forehead, Clary went to visit Agatha.

“Aggie, can you help Jace?” Clary barged into Agatha's room at the institute after talking with Jace.

“Woah, slow down?” Agatha sat up at the sudden burst in, and patted her bed. “Come sit here, tell me what you want help with,”

“Jace he hasn't been sleeping,” Clary said taking a deep breath as she looked at the older girl.

“Tell me Clary, what happened in Idris?” Agatha asked, running a hand over her face as she yawned. “And don't tell me nothing,”

“Aggie...Jace died, and I...I made a wish that he was alive,” Clary was quiet as she told her, Agatha made Clary look at her.

“I know, Jace told me. Clary my connection to Jace is different due to my warlock blood,” Agatha was equally quiet as she spoke to her. “I don't know how I can help him, I know that I can make him sleep,” Agatha paused taking a deep breath before she continued. “Tonight try and bring him to my room and I'll do it,”

“We're going on a mission with Isabelle,” Clary told her, Agatha nodded she knew about the mission – Isabelle had sent her a text before she had, had her nap.

That night while Isabelle, Clary and Jace went on their mission Agatha patrolled the streets by herself almost walking straight into Luke's patrol car. Agatha jumped when she realised that she'd run straight into it. Luke quickly climbed out of his car, and went to Agatha to make sure that she was alright.

“Aggie?” Luke questioned, taking her by the arm as he spoke.

“I'm alright,” Agatha paused before she ducked into the alley-way and portalled to the Institute, and stumbled upon Clary and Jace arguing. “Clary? Jace?” Agatha knocked on the door before she was called by Alec and Isabelle to the lower level of the building. “Jace, go wait in my room please,”

“Agatha?” Jace questioned, before he realised that she had disappeared. “Was she just?” Jace questioned, looking back to Clary who nodded at him.

“Aggie, can you do anything for her?” Alec questioned, wondering if she could calm the woman that they had in holding.

“Probably not much, but the demon is stronger than one I've ever felt before,” Agatha answered honestly before she attempted to do something about it. She stumbled backwards when the woman started fighting back, Isabelle and Alec both moved to grab her.

“Aggie?” Isabelle took hold of her parabatai and steadied her. “Alec, we can't make her do this,”

“Aggie, stop, take a break,” Alec agreed with Isabelle, upon hearing their voices Agatha stopped and turned away from the window. “Thank you for trying,”

“Please, don't ever ask me to do that again – the pain inside that woman's head is almost unbearable,”

Hours later and Jace had missed his appointment with his sister and she was less than impressed, so she brought him to her. Jace looked at her and instantly realised that he had done the opposite of what she had asked of him. Agatha sighed, and pointed to the bed – Jace nodded and sat down.

“Sorry Aggie,” Jace muttered looking at her and then out the window of her room.

“Jace, what's gotten into you?” Agatha questioned, sitting next too him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder and briefly closing her eyes. “I'm sorry little brother,”

“What? What is it?” Jace questioned, not liking the sound of her voice.

“I...I don't know,” Agatha answered, her voice wavering as she spoke. “Go get some sleep,”


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aggie, he was terrified, he asked us to kill him,” Isabelle answered, resting her head on Agatha's shoulder. “We couldn't do that, Aggie killing him would kill us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, there is still a couple of chapters left for this that have yet to be written.  
> They will include episodes 8-10 of Season 3A.

**Chapter 06**

  
The following morning, Jace woke with a start and didn't remember a thing from the night before including his conversation with his sister. He didn't remember leaving the Institute or anything, even saying as much to Clary. Magnus met with Lilith, not knowing that she was the reason that everything was happening with in the city in the recent days. Lilith was why the woman who they had contained recently was in the lower levels of the Institute was possessed.

“Has anyone seen where Alec went?” Agatha questioned, walking through the ops center – she needed tot talk to him. “Never mind,” she answered her own question as Alec walked back into the Institute.

“Aggie, everything alright?” Alec questioned walking over to her and seeing the look on her face. “Walk with me,” he paused briefly before he spoke again. “What can you tell me about demonic possessions?”

“I love you Alec, I do but I'm having issues with my powers at the moment – they're almost going haywire,” Agatha answered, taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “These demonic possessions almost feel like they're the reason but I don't know – it's weird trust me. And I can't tell you much but these aren't like any I've seen before,” she paused briefly before turning to face him seeing that something was getting to him as well. “Alexander, what's bugging you?”

“In your room,” Alec motioned towards her room and both of them stepped in and he closed the door behind him. “I asked Magnus if I could move in, and he avoided the subject,” although he was genuinely curious about what she knew about demonic possession's he wanted her opinion.

“Oh Alec, he loves you. But it hasn't even been two months yet – and moving in with someone is a huge step,” Agatha sighed, pulling Alec into a hug and kissing his cheek. “If you ever need somewhere to go away from the Institute that isn't Magnus' go to my apartment,”

Alec wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. This was what he had always loved about Agatha, her knowing when they all needed her and what they needed to hear. Agatha and Alec had sat like that for a few hours, sometimes in silence and sometimes talking.

Meanwhile, Clary had gone to Luke and asked if he could take her to Cleophas to contact one of he angels for help regarding Jace. In contacting the angel Ithuriel, Clary discovered that bringing Jace back from the dead wasn't the reason that he was different. Clary sat talking with Luke and Cleophas trying to wok out what she had seen. When she arrived back at the Institute Clary quickly walked to Agatha, she had to talk to her – Clary hadn't told Luke that she knew everything.

“Aggie, can we talk?” Clary questioned, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't interrupted anything as Alec had long gone back to duty.

“Of course, come with me,” Agatha held her hand out to the girl who was fast becoming her sister. “Woah, okay we're going to see Magnus,” The energy that Clary was emitting scaring her slightly.

“Okay...I was going to head there after talking with you,” Clary answered, Agatha sighed and they walked towards the green house with Agatha sitting on one of the benches. “The angel told me something,”

“What happened?” Agatha questioned, listening to everything that she was saying.

“He said that my bringing Jace back isn't why he's different. He's vulnerable...” Clary took a deep breath trying to think of the words to say before they found themselves in Magnus' apartment.

A mere hour later and Agatha was avoiding having dinner with Maryse, Isabelle, Alec and Jace as she had promised Clary that she would help her and Magnus. Maryse understood as Agatha always did what she wanted and when she wanted. Agatha went with Clary and Magnus to meet one of the Silent Brothers.

“Brother Zachariah!” Agatha smiled he had contacted her after her brother had contacted him. “Can we talk?”

_'Agatha, we will talk,'_ Brother Zachariah answered before handing Magnus the documents that he had requested. Magnus nodded a thank you. _'Your brother never turned up,'_

“What? What do you mean Jace never turned up?” Clary questioned, she had heard Brother Zachariah saying brother.

_'He was scheduled, but he never turned up for his treatment,'_ Brother Zachariah answered, before continuing and telling them that he would have been happy to help had he arrived due to knowing his ancestor.

“I think something is seriously wrong with my baby-brother,” Agatha spoke after Magnus and Clary took a portal back to he city. “He feels different, I can't explain it,”

_'Agatha, tell me what have you seen?'_ Brother Zachariah questioned, taking her hand in his and walking with her.

“It's not good, I know that much. It's only been fractions of time and those fractions don't make any sense, because it's out of order,” Agatha told him, he nodded in understanding as she felt herself being called away by Alec. “I have to go, they need me,”

_'Be safe my child,'_ Brother Zachariah nodded, telling her that he would think of what she had told him could possibly mean.

Agatha turned up at the Institute in time to see and hear Clary and Magnus telling them that Jace was the Owl that they had been searching for. Clary looked at Agatha who nodded telling her to go ahead and tell them what she had told her. She also had fairly new to the Institute Shadowhunters telling her that she wasn't welcome there, until Underhill stepped in. Underhill had known Agatha for a few years.

“When you felt your parabatai rune disappear...Jace died,” Clary took a deep breath as tears started to fall down her cheeks. “I used the wish from Raziel and brought him back...”

“You used the wish from the angel?” Isabelle questioned, Clary nodded as Alec's arms found their way around her. “Aggie...you don't seem surprised?”

“I felt my brother die you know this, Jace told me...Alec, I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Agatha said as she wrapped her arms around Isabelle. “Izzy,” Alec nodded at her as he hugged Clary.

“You don't have to say anything...he's your brother,” Isabelle hugged Agatha tightly as Magnus and Simon looked on.

“I would have done the same thing,” Alec told them still holding Clary tightly, this act surprised everyone especially Isabelle.

Shortly after Clary, Alec and Isabelle headed to Idris to speak with Inquisitor Herondale and inform her that Jace was compromised. They also went to pick up the Malachai configuration – which was one thing that they believed could contain Jace. What they didn't know was that Jace had arrived in Idris and was waiting in Imogen's office. Agatha was mediating in the institute quietly enough that she could sense everything that was going on. Agatha screamed when she felt her Grandmother's life being taken, and teleported to Magnus' apartment and curled up in a ball knowing that Catarina was trying to help him.

“I think you have a visitor, go attend to your sister and be your brilliant self – do not doubt yourself,” Catarina told him pausing before she told him that she had to get home to Madzie. Magnus nodded getting up from the table ad heading towards his bedroom.

“Little sister?” Magnus questioned, quickly sitting on the bed beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Agatha, darling what is it?”

“My grandmother is dead...I felt her life go...I think it was Jace,” Agatha mumbled almost incoherently as Magnus' apartment shook with arrival of another portal.

“Agatha?” Alec called as they almost tumbled into the apartment with Jace within the Malachai configuration.

“Aggie?” Isabelle quickly ran over to Agatha and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her up. “I'm sorry,” she whispered before their attention turned to Jace yelling at them.

Isabelle's apology confirmed Agatha's suspicions over what had happened. Jace had murdered their grandmother for Lilith and then gone to Valentine's grave. Agatha sighed and glared at her baby brother she knew that it wasn't his fault he had no control over what was happening.

“I have an idea,” Agatha looked at her older brother and took his hand. “You'll need me if you want them to come back in one piece. I need my brothers and sister,” Agatha took a deep breath and whispered. _'What they see will either destroy them or hold their bond,'_ she paused briefly and spoke again. _'Alec tell Jace that his big sister will always look after him and that she's never stopped,'_ Agatha told him, she knew that telling Jace herself wouldn't help.

They were just about to bring Jace back when Lilith arrived, Agatha made herself invisible before she could be seen. She knew that her own magic could be stronger than hers she may have been the mother of all evil but Agatha was half-shadowhunter, half-warlock and her father so to speak was Asmodeus just as Magnus'. Together they were strong but Magnus couldn't bear it if she was hurt – he'd already allowed her brother to be taken. The second that Lilith had taken Jace, Agatha felt herself being made visible again by Magnus.

“Alec, tell me what was he?” Agatha questioned, wrapping her arms around Alec and Isabelle as she spoke. “Izzy, please tell me that he was okay?”

“Aggie, he was terrified, he asked us to kill him,” Isabelle answered, resting her head on Agatha's shoulder. “We couldn't do that, Aggie killing him would kill us,”

“I know, I made a promise to Jace a long time ago that I would never let anything happen to him – and I broke that promise to him,” Agatha muttered, taking a deep breath and trying to think of what she could do.

“Aggie, I think that Lilith had sensed that you were there,” Magnus told her watching briefly as Alec and Isabelle hugged her before Alec moved to him. “They need you more,” Magnus offered a gentle smile to the taller man.

“Aggie, Izzy,” Alec held his arms out for both girls before enveloping them in a hug. “We'll get him back – we have to,”

“You don't understand...I failed him, Alec I told him that I would never let him get hurt,” Agatha told him before she felt both Alec and Isabelle hugging her tightly. “You know the promise,” Alec nodded, understanding exactly what she was talking about.

The next day Agatha made her way to Alicante again, with Isabelle having Alec promise that he would take care of things – mainly Magnus in New York. As the two girls stepped through the portal they found themselves being greeted by Lydia who had agreed to take Isabelle to see her father while Agatha did what she had to do. Although Agatha and Isabelle had been the ones to initially step through her portal – Alec soon joined them having told Magnus that he had to do it before her portal closed.

“Lydia, change of plans,” Alec told her before she walked away and the three of them made their way to where Clary was being put on trial.

“Mister Lightwood, Miss Lightwood and Miss Wayland, you should not be here,” Brother Enoch said as he looked upon the three who had entered the chambers while Jia continued to question Clary.

“Enough is enough! Jia you wanted to see the truth,” Agatha screamed, she had heard from Alec that Clary had been sentenced to death. “I'll show you the truth. The soul sword can only show you so much,”

“Agatha...you can't,” Alec said taking hold of Agatha's hand as he spoke. Isabelle looked at her older siblings and nodded at her.

“Alec, it's okay. Jia, I know you don't like me but you liked my grandmother...” Agatha took a deep breath and waved her fingers. “Jia, just watch,” Agatha waved her fingers a little more and allowed purple sparks to fly from her fingers. “You kill Clary Fairchild and you will doom us all, that I can promise you,” She looked apologetically at the Silent Brothers before she continued.

“Agatha Wayland what did you see?” If anything Jia had come to understand that when Agatha was agitated and annoyed at something that was happening then the best thing was to not anger her.

“It's Herondale, not Wayland. And you do not sacrifice your own children ever! I'm a shadowhunter and a warlock, and you know that I cannot say what I saw,” Agatha told her calmly her fingers still sparking purple. “I can tell you this, is what will happen if we have no Clary then the war that is bound to come will not be in our favour,” she showed a brief scene Clary talking with the Angel Raziel and also with the Angel Ithuriel both scene's showing that the angel's were compassionate towards the young woman. Jia however was still not convinced over what they had been shown.


End file.
